michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Love You Save
The Love You Save is one of The Jackson 5 songs in the albums, ABC and Greatest Hits. It was released on May 16, 1970 in the U.S. and was recorded in Hitsville West, Los Angeles; March of 1970. It was written by The Corporation (Berry Gordy, Freddie Perren, Alphonzo Mizell, and Deke Richards) and was produced by The Corporation.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Love_You_Save Credits *Written and produced by The Corporation: Berry Gordy, Jr., Freddie Perren, Alphonzo Mizell, and Deke Richards *Lead vocals by Michael Jackson, Jermaine Jackson *Background vocals by Michael Jackson, Jermaine Jackson, Tito Jackson, Jackie Jackson, and Marlon Jackson *Co-lead by Jermaine Jackson, Tito Jackson, and Marlon Jackson *Keyboards by Freddie Perren *Guitar by David T. Walker, Louis Shelton and Don Peake *Bass guitar by Wilton Felder *Drums by Gene Pello *Side vocals by Marlon Jackson, Tito Jackson, and Jackie Jackson Lyricshttp://www.lyrics007.com/Michael%20Jackson%20Lyrics/The%20Love%20You%20Save%20Lyrics.html *Stop! Na na na! You'd better save it! *Stop, stop, stop, you'd better save it! * *When we played tag in grade school *You wanted to be It. *But chasing boys was just a fad *You crossed your heart you'd quit. * *When we grew up you traded *Your promise for my ring *Now just like back to grade school *You're doing the same old thing! * *Stop! The love you save may be your own! *Darling, take it slow *Or some day you'll be all alone. *You'd better stop the love you save may be your own! *Darling, look both ways before you cross me *You're headed for the danger zone. * *I'm the one who loves you! *I'm the one you need! * *Those other guys will put you down *As soon as they succeed! * *They'll ruin your reputation! *They'll label you a flirt! * *The way they talk about you *They'll turn your name to dirt, oh! * *Isaac said he kissed you *Beneath the apple tree *When Benjie held your hand he felt *E-lec-tri-ci-tee! *When Alexander called you *He said he rang your chimes. *Christopher discovered *You're way ahead of your times! * *Stop! The love you save may be your own! *Darling, take it slow *Or some day you'll be all alone. *You'd better stop the love you save may be your own! *Darling, look both ways before you cross me *You're headed for a danger zone. * *Slow down. *Slow down. *Slow down. *Slow down. * *S is for "Save it" *T is for "Take it slow" *O is for "Oh, no!" *P is for "Please, please, don't go!" * *The love you save may be your own * *Some day you may be all alone * *Stop it! *Save it, girl! *Baby! Ooooh! *You better stop the love you save may be your own * *You'd better stop! the love you save may be your own! *Please, please *Or some day, some day baby, *You'll be all alone * *I'm the one who loves you! *I'm the one you need! * *Those other guys will put you down as soon as they succeed. *(Ah!) * *Stop! The love you save may be your own, baby *You'd better stop it, stop it, stop it girl! *Or someday you'll be all alone. *The way they talk about you *They'll turn your name to dirt. * *Stop! The love you save may be your own! * *Don't cha know don't cha know. *Some day baby you'll be all alone. *(Wait a while) *Those other guys will put you down as soon as they succeed. * *Stop! The love you save may be your own! *Darling In ABC This song is the 1st song in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/ABC_%28album%29 In Greatest Hits This song is the 7th song in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Greatest_Hits Charts It has holding the #1 spot on the soul singles chart for six weeks. It also held the #1 position on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart from June 27 to July 4, 1970 (2 weeks). References Category:Songs